


Casa encantada

by KiraH69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Haunted Houses, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Stiles quiere visitar casas encantadas. Peter tiene que ir con él.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 12





	Casa encantada

Peter estaba sentado en su sofá con el último libro que había adquirido entre las manos y tan solo la luz de la mesita auxiliar encendida. Supo que el silencio se acabaría tan pronto como el _jeep_ aparcó frente al edificio así que colocó una marca entre las páginas aunque siguió con el libro en las manos. Su atención ya no estaba en el texto sino en los familiares latidos que se aproximaban. La puerta se abrió y fue como si una tormenta estallara.

—¡Ya estoy en casa!—canturreó desde la entrada.

Sus pasos resonaron en el parqué y el joven se plantó frente a él, dejando caer una mochila al suelo.

—Quiero visitar casas encantadas—anunció.

Peter levantó la mirada por primera vez. Se encontró primero con la detestable camiseta que había escogido hoy y después con su rostro emocionado.

—¿Quieres decir... mansiones abandonadas de las que los niños cuentan historias para asustarse entre ellos?

—¡No! Mira, me refiero más a casas habitadas que sufren sucesos paranormales. Como las de los Warren o ese programa documental donde dos personas van a casas a investigar qué atormenta a las familias—explicó moviendo efusivamente sus brazos.

—¿Stiles, a qué viene esto?—preguntó tentativo. Esto no podía haber salido de la nada, nunca era así.

—Vale, puede que mi seminario se cancelara y en su lugar haya hecho una maratón de los Warren y después haya visto ese programa mientras buscaba información en internet—confesó mirando al techo y terminó con una sonrisa culpable.

—Te das cuenta de que todo eso es ficción, ¿verdad?—le preguntó incrédulo. No era extraño que Stiles apareciera con absurdas teorías que, por lo general, acababan siendo ciertas, pero esto era absolutamente ridículo (aunque era un alivio que por una vez no se tratara de un monstruo sediento de sangre).

—Claro, las películas pueden serlo y tal vez el programa ese también, pero sabemos que los fantasmas existen de verdad.

—No, no existen—replicó secamente.

—Lo dice el hombre lobo que fue un fantasma durante semanas—puso los ojos en blanco como si Peter estuviera siendo particularmente denso.

—No es lo mismo, no era un fantasma.

—Estabas muerto y solo Lydia, una banshee, podía verte—le dijo boquiabierto.

—Era diferente—agitó una mano desestimándolo.

—Ya, y tu licantropía es solo un problema de exceso de pelo—replicó sarcástico—. El caso es que esos sitios existen, he encontrado a gente pidiendo ayuda—abrió su mochila y sacó unas cuantas hojas, agitándolas en el aire—y quiero ir a investigarlos. ¿Quién mejor que nosotros para hacerlo?

—Espera, ¿por qué acabas de incluirme?—al fin cerró el libro y le miró arqueando una ceja.

—Porque no dejarías ir solo a un sitio potencialmente peligroso a tu adorado esposo. ¿Verdad?—respondió con una expresión angelical (o lo intentó).

—...

—Peteeeer.

Peter abrió de nuevo el libro y lo ignoró, su tono de súplica infantil no funcionaba con él. Escuchó un resoplido y vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo se movía alrededor del sofá hasta su espalda. A continuación, sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello, los dedos jugando con el pico de su jersey.

—Peteeer.

Y eso, esa sexy voz en su oído, su cálido aliento y sus labios tan cerca de su piel... eso era su perdición.

—No pienso soportar llantinas—le advirtió, pero era demasiado débil como para surtir efecto.

Así es como Peter se encontró dos días más tarde en una casa ajena con una señora de ochenta años que lloraba mientras les contaba que su marido fallecido acechaba su casa. (No había nada sobrenatural allí, solo una casa vieja y un maldito mapache habitando en el ático).

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
